


Prime Heifer

by Tealight_B



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animalistic, Breeding, Dehumanization, Fucking Machines, Kinks, Objectification, Other, human-cow, human-stud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealight_B/pseuds/Tealight_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future J2, AU, extreme kink, human-cows (heifers) are used and prized for their 'milk' - daily they are placed on fucking machines to be milked (the milk collected and sold. With a promise of her first calf, Sheppard sells his prized heifer 49 (aka Jensen aka Jenny) to stud rancher JDM. M/m in the next part. ((Note I totally blame the famer cow fic for this!!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Initially it was going to be for that 600 wc kink in the last round in the spn_kinkmeme, yeah that didn't work out, but its still short. I am working on the next bit, hopefully the muse will stay!! I don't state his age, but I might later and atm thinking mid to late teens, so still underage.

The speaker crackled, before Jimmy’s voice filled the room. “Hey boss, I think your buyer’s here.”

Sheppard sighed, “Potential buyer, Jimmy, potential. But send him in. Just make sure he follows **all** of the proper procedures. Don’t want to spook any of my heifers. I’m at 73’s stall, but I’ll head down to 49’s now.”

“Got it boss. We’ll see you in twenty.”

Although his assistant couldn’t see Mark’s response, he nodded, and made his way toward 49’s stall.

Smiling, Mark inhaled, taking in the heavy sweet aroma of milk. It was by far his favorite time of day, nearly ten in the morning where more than half of his stock of heifers, were being milked. 

Handlers nodded as he passed each stall. Most heifers were already inside the work stall and hooked up to their machine, others were being cleaned then led into the adjoining work stall, to be hooked up and milked.

Mark smiled, knowing Morgan, was going to pay a premium price for 49, double what he usually received. However Morgan wasn’t just getting a heifer to milk the man wanted to breed him with one of his studs. The deal included one of 49’s first calves.

Rounding the corner, Mark saw 49 was still in the process of being cleaned. 

The handler busily focused on his job and didn’t hear Mark open the stall gate. Mark wrinkled his nose at the rank smell of waste being washed away. “Almost done?”

The handler gasped, the hose in his hand sprayed wild almost drenching his feet before the handler got control, flushing as he apologized profusely. “OMG, I’m so sorry Mr. Sheppard…”

Although he grimaced, he didn’t want to waste time. He wanted to get 49 hooked up to milk ‘im one last time before Morgan took him away. 

Moving closer, he reached out and caressed 49’s flank, glancing down at his heavy sacs. “Asked you a question, almost done?”

“Yes sir, 49’s ready to ship.”

Patting 49’s side, “No, I want to milk ‘im one last time. Morgan’s paying a high price for this sweet netar, I want a personal batch to store then later on compare it to his calf.”

Behind him a deep assertive growl bit out, “It won’t be fresh.”

Mark turned disappointed to see Morgan standing there, eyes glittering with smug satisfaction. Mark inclined his head, “True, unless you’d be willing to let me buy fresh when I collect the calf?”

Morgan smirked, and simply answered, “Since he’s sac heavy, go ahead and hook ‘im up, but I’ll take half of whatever is produced.”

Mark gritted his teeth, and conceded. “Hear that Jimmy, hook ‘im up.”

The handler moved to rise 49 once last time before collaring him and attaching a lead. Morgan opened the gate and sidled up to Mark. “Thought the other one was named Jimmy?”

Mark shrugged, “They’re all Jimmy to me.”

Both stood at the railing and watched as the handler led 49 into the small space. Then he coaxed 49 to step up onto the low platform, readying the harness to strap him into place. A strap was wrapped around his waist then hands anchored in place even as the platform was raised and angled backward so 49 bent his knees to accommodate the position. A wide bench at waist level, lifted in order to allow 49 to lean, up on and offer support. 

The handler caressed 49’s flank then reached under to cup and weigh his sacs, to ascertain the amount of milk 49 would produce this morning. Turning away the handler opened a chest on the floor containing various riding cocks, then looked up to ask, “Size preference?”

Interested Morgan asked, “What’s the largest?”

“9 wide, 14 long.”

Morgan snorted, “He’ll still need stretching then for my bull stud. Go with the largest.”

Impressed Mark asked, “Your bull’s that big?”

Chuckling, Morgan nodded, “Yeah Jared’s a handful.”

“You named him?”

Morgan snorted, “I don’t have herds, but my bulls as you know are the finest in the country – hell half the world and you know it.”

Mark nodded; he had done his research on Morgan. The man’s stable was small, but his focus was solely on raising premium bulls. Some he’d offer to breed out to licensed owners or sometimes like Mark, who was unlicensed, he’d purchase a heifer in order to breed. 

In silence, they watched as the handler adjusted the cock directed at 49’s hole. 49 started mewing, ready to be milked, beads of the sweet nectar spilled out. The handler quickly added the suction sleeve over his milking tit to capture any droplets. Then added small suction caps over the pebbled tits.

The simulation was immediate, 49 widened his stance, his hole gapping ready to take the cock and ride it as he was milked.

The hum of the machine whirled to life, the cock nearly disappearing, pistoning into the young heifer’s hole – creamy milk spurted and coated the inside of the sleeve even as it was suctioned off, the droplets collected to run down a tube deposited into a clear jug, to be processed and stored. 

49’s moans grew his actions frantic, dazed in a euphoric rut – the milk continuously ran down the tube in a steady pace as 49 sweated, his vocals growing to a fever pitch.

The handler cleared his throat, to speak above the heifer, “Do you wanted each orifice occupied?”

“Hmmm, tone the volume down some. Go with length not girth; one with a bell. 49’s enthusiasm inspires the rest of the herd. And Jimmy turn on the cameras.”

Morgan chuckled, happily occupied watching his new commission while Jimmy complied with Mark’s orders. 

The handler first hit the button to start the cameras then added a nice size cocktit for 49 to suckle on. The exposed bell at the end started to bob and dance in earnest from 49’s efforts. 

Sheppard stared; eyes glaze over in delight watching his beautiful heifer in the wild throes of rutting the machine producing a sizable amount of milk for the last time. 

Although he didn’t want to sell 49, realistically, if he was lucky, 49 only had a few years left to milk before the amount and taste would alter along with his age. Sheppard had no bull studs to breed any of his heifers, his license revoked after an investigation on his treatment of bulls, his distaste for them evident. 

It left him with the choice to either sell or put the heifer down. 

49 was not only his first blue ribbon heifer in over ten years, but for five-years straight, 49 had the tastiest most sought after milk west of the Rockies. No it was a travesty to lose 49, but the prospect of his calf, of getting first pick of the litter, on top of the hefty amount Morgan was willing to pay up front, made his sacrifice worth it. 

A sharp scream pierced the air, as 49’s body quivered. Mark eyed the full jug then the handler’s practiced ease as he placed an empty jug next to it and quickly detached the hose and reattach it to the empty jug.

Impressed Morgan asked, “How many does he typically milk?”

Mark smiled feeling proud, “On a good day three full jugs.”

“At the same quality, that’s impressive.”

Mark nodded, and watched wistfully as 49’s rut filled a second jug. At the change of the third, 49 only filled it half away as his body started to collapse wrung out. The sleeve continued to suction squeezing the last drops of nectar even as 49’s body shuddered in a multitude of aftershocks.

“Sheppard, it’s been a pleasure. I’ll radio my guys to bring the truck around and I expect Jenny to be ready.” 

Mark eyed the man, as he questioned, “Jenny?” 

Morgan raised his brow, silently defying him to contradict his choice. 

Annoyed, with his choice but unable to do anything about it Mark shrugged, “Fine. However I expect a call as soon as 49 is bred.”

“Jenny. It’ll be three or four months down the road once she starts cycling. But Jared’s primed; she might catch faster than that once she’s weaned from milking.”

“A waste if you ask me.”

Morgan snorted, “If you respected the breeding as much as you do the milking, you might still have a license. Now if you’ll excuse me. I think I’ll walk with the handler just to make she’s handled properly.”

Mark heard the dismissal and watched as Morgan opened the gate, his hands gently coaxing over 49 even as his handler towel rubbed 49 down, slowly easing his slack body off of the machine. 

Inhaling Mark took in the scene abruptly he turned away. 49 was his blue ribbon, he wasn’t Mark’s only prized pedigree. 73, was young with great potential to be his next prized heifer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know exactly how long or short this will be, or how quickly I'll update. Atm, I'm just going where the muse takes me, and it just twisted on me o.O Don't worry Jared is just as eager to see Jenny so I will get there at least, barring rl problems. Please note this is a wip - Although I'm not a fan of wip in general this is extreme au/kink if I waited until I finished finished it'd most likely never see the light of day. If you HATE wip, just bookmark to see if I finish (& I hope I do) or just skip all together. That's the best I can do. For anyone sticking around I hope you'll enjoy =)

Jeff kept his eyes on his young heifer. Exhausted and too dazed to refuff a strangers touch; Jeff repeatedly stroked Jenny’s flank although the gentle touch belied everything that he was feeling. Anxious, his anger coiled ready to spring. 

The fact was Jeff couldn’t wait to get the hell off of Sheppard’s land. 

The man was a sadist. How he used his livestock sickened him. Although Sheppard did what was minimally required by law and everything Jeff saw today or even the day he came to inspect and made his bid; to an outsider, anyone who didn’t look or dig further would have believed Sheppard kept a clean respectable stable. But Jeff knew differently. 

Outside of the man’s disgust for bulls and breeding in general, the few bulls he had had were horribly mistreated and kept under par conditions, why his license was revoked. However it was the man’s underground side business that truly sickened Jeff. 

It’d been rumored Sheppard had kept a collection of tapes, filming his livestock as they were milked. It wasn’t exactly forbidden or against any NBCA regulations, but Jeff found it not only distasteful, but unethical. The fact that he had to keep quiet and allow Sheppard to milk and film Jenny appalled him, but he was too close to owning Jenny. The deal was only finalized once he had Jenny in his possession, marked and off of Sheppard’s land. 

Discovering it wasn’t a rumor only confirmed to Jeff that the other rumors were probably just as true. For years there were whispered rumors that not only charged Sheppard of renting out heifers to high profile elite where they received a personal milking of freshly bottled for their private reserve, but it was also rumored he’d rented them out as sexual play things to the highest bidder. Now knowing firsthand the man’s lack of scruples, Jeff had no doubt they were all true.

Chris, Jeff’s partner was still scouring backroom sites trying to prove Sheppard’s stock was prostituted out. Unfortunately they still had no proof that’d stand up in court to the National Cattle Board of Associations. The organization all ranchers went through to acquire a license. Every rancher knew exactly how explicit and rigorous the NCBA’s rules and regulations were. Whether they were filing to be a stud breeder, like Jeff, or a dairy farmer, like Sheppard, NCBA standards were high.

Each potential rancher or farmer had to adhere to every strict rule in order to obtain a coveted license.

A license by the NCBA not only assured consumers of a clean ranch with disease free stock, but also any milk produced and sold was of the finest quality. Clean healthy heifers were the by-product of breeders. Knowing and matching the right stud to produce strong healthy calves – to Jeff it was more than a business it was his life, his passion. He loved his studs, matching them with the perfect heifer – allowing them to live out the rest of their lives happy and in most cases together even pass the point where a stud or heifer could no longer produce. It was why his studs were so sought after. They were happy.

Mercifully Sheppard was possessive over Jenny and from what Jeff had seen had kept her cared for – then again Jenny had saved Sheppard’s business by being a prized blue ribbon winner for the last five years, rebuilding his reputation with the public and various Farmer/Cattle communities after he lost his Stud license. 

Jeff had wanted Jenny to breed the moment he had discovered her three years ago. However Sheppard was a bastard, and repeatedly rebuffed his generous offers refusing to sell. Instead Sheppard opted to try and reestablish his breeding license. 

A venture that failed, something Jeff had worked hard and often underhandedly to keep Sheppard from obtaining one again. All the while hoping the man’s greed wouldn’t put Jenny down without breeding her first. Between the huge sum Jeff paid, and a contracted promise of allowing Sheppard to pick a milking calf from her first litter, Jeff was finally able to make a deal.

Now he had to just get her home.

The handler’s cooing voice to Jenny, filtered in as the boy gently coaxed Jenny to relax as he took the cocktit out of her mouth, putting it down on the tray that sat on the box. Looking over at Jeff the boy asked, “Sir would you like him plugged for the trip? It can be a plug or a riding cock, most serve duel purposes.” Moving toward the box that had held the riding cocks, the boy reopened the top draw, then the other six, allowing Jeff to see and decide what he’s like. Inside each draw were various sizes of: riding cocks, dildos, plugs and even tail plugs. “Do you have a size difference?”

Inhaling trying to calm his building anger, to not think about _why_ Sheppard had so many various riding cocks and plugs – the man wasn’t a breeder, didn’t have studs, didn’t need to help a heifer stretch their hole to accommodate a stud’s cock. Jenny was his blue ribbon, a milking cow, a heifer, but the implication was clear, staring him in the face and it sickened him. He had falsely hoped that Sheppard had excluded Jenny and kept her isolated since he had showcased how possessive he was of his prized blue ribbon. However it was evident Sheppard had used Jenny like the others that had been rumored about, in a perverted way, as a sex toy.

Reining in his anger, Jeff quietly answered, “Use the standard.” 

Sensing a change, the boy only nodded and picked up a nice size plug. With a towelette in his other hand, he quickly wiped and cleaned around the area of Jenny’s gaping slick hole before he inserted the plug into place. Then he lowered the platform that changed Jenny’s position and propped her up to stand on her feet. 

Under the circumstances, Jeff was grateful the boy was being so gentle. It was obvious this was her usual handler and that he cared for her. With practiced efficiency he moved on and continued to quickly rub her down. Then he moved toward the milking tit. Although she no longer produced high quality milk, the tight sleeve forced her to maintain her erection. 

Nervously the boy looked up at him and gulped, “Sir would you like the remnants of his milk?”

Jeff’s brow rose in question, “I thought _she_ was already empty?”

Obviously embarrassed, the boy blushed and corrected himself by emphasizing Jeff’s preferred pronoun, “ _She_ is, what’s left are sporadic shots, mostly driblets. It’s not bottle quality, but I need to completely empty her sacs before taking her off of the machine. To drain her using the sleeve it’s… it’d be very painful for her. Usually handlers are given the privilege but since your 49’s new owner....”

Jeff eyed the handler in disbelief, knowing now why the handler was so gentle and caring for Jenny – it was so he could suckle on her milking tit. 

Jeff crouched down, his gaze on Jenny’s sacs. His hand reached out feeling the amount and had to concede milking the remaining amount by machine would indeed unnecessarily hurt, rubbing her milking tit raw. 

Milking from the source wasn’t unheard of. In fact there was legislation being presented to stop the practice. The problem was it an age old tradition and why there were more dairy farmers vs. stud ranchers. Freshly pumped unfiltered milk at a high concentration was addictive that some claimed was nearly as potent as an aphrodisiac.

Yet to date none of the NCBA tests had ever been able to confirm or deny the validity of such claims.

Previously Jeff had never desired a direct taste, but after seeing Jenny milked, he couldn’t deny it stirred something in him. Licking his lips he eyed Jenny’s milking tit – abruptly he shook his head appalled that he would ever consider violating a defenseless heifer. On top of the fact, he was still on Sheppard’s grounds and would place bets the bastard still had the camera’s rolling - possibly, right now watching from some monitor. 

Seething, Jeff shook his head, no, and stood. “That’s alright, you can milk her one last time, without hurting her, but be quick about it.”

The boy’s face lit up in obvious shock, nodding his happiness he quickly dropped to his knees, facing Jenny’s milking tit. He cupped her sacs then his fingers moved to roll the sleeve down. The handler’s tongue trailed behind the sleeve licking away droplets of the milky essence. At the tip, the boy quickly removed the sleeve and swallowed Jenny’s milking tit down.

Unlike the sleeve, the wet warmth of the boy’s mouth appealed to Jenny. Her eyes snapped open, unseeing, head thrown back in pleasure as she muttered gibberish coos. The boy’s hands moved back to her sacs and gently pulled and squeezed one then the other, encouraging Jenny to spurt the last remaining milk into the boy’s eager mouth.

Jeff returned his gaze back on Jenny. This close he could see the green iris of her eyes. A dark ring bled into a light green, reminding Jeff of his meadow in the spring that was highlighted with specks of yellow. However it was seeing Jenny widening her mouth in an invitation, the obvious way her lips begged, needing a cock to fill, suckle, and fuck her in the mouth. 

Turning away he silently cursed Sheppard. Yet what shocked and angered Jeff more was his own reaction. The restricting space in his jeans, as his cock filled even while he was chased forbidden thoughts and visions, of himself, feeding Jenny his cock.

Digging his nails into his palm, Jeff silently recited his vows, remembering Chris the love of his life, remembering how much he abhorred men who took advantage of defenseless stock. 

Bringing him back to reality, Jeff heard an obscenely loud slurp as the boy finally dropped Jenny’s soft milking tit.

Snagging a few more towelettes, the boy gently wiped Jenny’s milking tit of his salvia. It was followed by a sad although earnest, _thank you_ as he moved to stand up. 

Whatever the boy saw in his eyes, he quietly returned to finish getting Jenny ready and moved to take off the suction cups over her utter tits. 

Due to the continuous suction her tits erect and slightly engorged. Although Jeff noted they were still comparatively small to a typical breeder’s utters. He made a mental note to measure the circumference as soon as they were off Sheppard’s land then again when they reached the safety of his ranch.

Jeff was a breeder not a farmer; he had no intention to milk Jenny from her milking tit however he would have to work of transforming her utter tits so eventually they’d be able to accommodate the milk for her calves. 

“She’s ready any time you are Sir.”

Jeff simply stated, “Good.” Then he pulled out a collar. It was designed with his ranches insignia with a small cluster of red bells jingling from the center that he had tucked away in his back pocket. Gently he guided it down and over Jenny’s head to settle and hang loosely around her neck. Within the collar, there was another thin strap like a choker. Jeff freed it from the wider collar and cinched it closed. It pulled taunt against Jenny’s neck. On the back of the wider collar, Jeff clicked his leash on the D ring.

Satisfied, Jeff flipped open his cell, “Aldis, you ready?”

“We’re ready any time you are boss.”

“Good.” Refusing to relinquish the leash, Jeff kept a firm hand at Jenny’s flank and gently tugged, ushering his heifer off of the platform. Expectantly, Jeff turned to the handler for him to lead the way. “Alright let’s go; I’d like to get back to my place by morning.”

The boy bobbed his head, and skirted by Jeff. He quickly opened the door and hitched it to the post to stay open – abruptly he paused and turned the quickly rushed back into the stall as Jeff led Jenny out. Returning he held a bottle of Jenny’s milk. Grinning pleased he didn’t forget, the boy stated, “Your bottle Sir.”

Jeff stared at the elixir, feeling a flush of heat, as he remembered his earlier reaction. Unconsciously, he wrapped his hand tight around the leash. Jeff gulped and nodded his thanks, a feeling of foreboding hitting, even as he tugged on the leash needing to get the hell out of there.

Abruptly Sheppard’s surprised voice rang out, “You’re still here? Thought you’d be long gone by now.”

Jeff squared his shoulders, “I was just leaving.”

Sheppard nodded his eyes lingering on Jenny then he turned to his handler. “I’m glad you haven’t forgotten your half. Before you leave let’s toast, shall we… to our mutual good fortune that, 49 – excuse me, I mean _Jenny_ here will bring both of us. Jimmy, go fetch two glasses.” 

Unable to do anything Jeff, smiled trying in vain to relax. 

Sheppard inhaled as he pointed at Jenny’s collar, “You collared her with your insignia. Hmm, I assume you’ll brand her then?”

“DM ranches follow all standard practices for new acquisitions, so yes.”

Sheppard didn’t get to reply as Jimmy rushed back holding out a tray with two glasses and a bottle of Jenny’s milk. Setting it down, Jimmy opened the bottle and turned to his boss. “Should I pour?”

“Is that mine bottle or Mr. Morgan’s?”

The boy opened his mouth blushing. Sheppard waved his hand, “Never mind get the other bottle for him to take.” The boy ran off as Sheppard moved to pour them both a drink. 

Jeff bit his tongue; he really didn’t want the milk to know how different fresh was over standard bought milk. Stumbling over his words, he tried to politly refuse. “I really shouldn’t. It’s taking from your last fresh batch.”

Holding out a glass, expectantly, Sheppard said. “Nonsense.”

Taking the glass, he eyed the milk hungrily, its sweet aroma teasing his senses. 

Grinning happily, Sheppard raised his glass, “To a long and profitably relationship.” Then he clinked, Jeff’s glass, pausing as he waited for him to drink.

Slowly Jeff raised the glass and reluctantly took a sip seconds after Sheppard did. Once the milk hit his tongue, the flavor exploded in his mouth. It was a heavy cream, sweet with a dash of saltiness that heightened the rich flavor. Before he knew it Jeff downed the glass his tongue chasing after any lingering drops. 

Sheppard chuckled, “I see you’re not new to fresh milk. Pity!” 

Embarrassed Jeff put his glass down even as Sheppard continued talking, “However if you change your mind and decide to continue milk Jenny – I’m gracious enough to offer advice since you’re a novice to milking, or even loan you some equipment if need be. Breeding her shouldn’t interfere with the task in hand; in fact many studies state it enhances a heifer’s milk.”

The handler, Jimmy, was back and set the bottle down, “Here you go boss, sorry about that.”

Licking his lips, Jeff wanted to be angry, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of the full bottle of milk. It’s ambrosia taste still lingered in his mouth. It wasn’t until his cell in his pocket vibrated, that Jeff was able to look away as he fished it out of his back pocket, answering. “Yeah, no everything’s fine. I’ll be right out.”

Pocketing his cell Jeff, shrugged, “Thank you, but I think I’ll be sticking to what methods work best for us.”

Sheppard shrugged and inclined his head, “Like I said if you change your mind. Jimmy get the door, I believe Mr. Morgan needs to get going.”

Jimmy rushed to obey even as Jeff nodded his thanks. Turning he tugged on Jenny’s leash to follow the boy then absently he twisted around and snatched the full bottle of milk off of the table.

*~*~*~*

Sheppard waited until Morgan had 49 in the trailer. Snorting when he realized Morgan planned to ride in the back with the heifer. The ignition of the truck started, the trailer following behind. Jimmy waved them off and started to close and lock the gate. 

Mark waited until the boy was within ear shot. “You did a good job Jimmy. Now I’d like you to box up some milking equipment for Mr. Morgan.”

“I thought he wasn’t going to milk Jenny?”

Mark shrugged, “It’s not your job to think Jimmy, now is it? Now do as I say, and then maybe, I’ll let you be 73’s handler. He’s not quite as seasoned as 49, but he’s getting there.”

Pouring himself another drink of milk, Mark couldn’t stop the wide grin he was sporting remembering the way Morgan drank 49’s milk. He doesn’t know why he didn’t think of it before, but watching Morgan from his camera feeds, it was obvious to see the man had never had fresh milk and that meant he had zero tolerance to what the unfiltered elixir could do. 

Bastard was a damn good doer, and a fool. Morgan honestly believed in everything the NCBA stood for and put out there. 

Mark just needed to be patient. With his new plan in the works, by this time next year, he’ll have 49 back, all of her calves to milk, including all of Morgan’s studs. More importantly a new studding license in place once they merge both farm and ranch. Inhaling the sweet scent of 49’s milk, unlike Morgan, Mark slowly sipped at the potent flavor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, thank you!! to those who are reading and enjoying =) 
> 
> Note: Yes, I'm mixing various aspects of rl animal training/breeding (of dogs/horses/cows/studs) with massive amounts of scifi MAKEBELIEVE. I'm a city girl that had (has) twisted fantasies of farm life that often mixes with huge chunks of: Island of Mr Moreau - something I like to explore in this SP.
> 
> Also just a FYI, it'll probably be 2 weeks before I can add another ch. This coming holiday I'm working overtime leaving me zero time to write - hopefully I'll have a ch 1st week of June - thanks for bearing with me ;)

Although tired due to his lack of sleep, Chris tried to stay focused and keep to his daily routine. Yet he couldn’t stop thinking about or replaying the call he had received from Jeff last night. It was short and to the point; noting he had and was in possession of the heifer, Jenny, and he that he was on his way home. 

However what bothered Chris was how tired and distant Jeff sounded. He spewed facts, reporting that as soon as they passed the gates and were off of Sheppard’s land, he had Aldis pull over. Once tranquilized, they branded Jenny then gave her the shots their vet, Mark Pellegrino, had prescribed. Almost as an afterthought Jeff mentioned he had called and left Mark a message. Then just as abruptly before Chris could ask any questions, Jeff said he’d see him tomorrow and hung up.

Something was off, there had to be. It was so unlike Jeff, perhaps it was something that Jeff couldn’t tell him over the phone - regardless it worried Chris, the possibilities twisting in his gut. Instinct told him it had to do with Sheppard. The bastard was a snake! 

Chris clenched his hands into tight fists; tendons straining under the tension even as he felt his anxiety and frustration increase and build with every step. 

Inhaling Chris had to let it go. Forcibly he unclenched his fists, shaking them free, knowing there was nothing he could do but wait for Jeff – thankful he’d be there later this afternoon. Whatever happened regardless of what Sheppard tried to do to sabotage the deal - together they’ll find a way to deal with it. 

Making a mental list for the day, he checked off calling Pellegrino since Jeff had already called the vet and expected his arrival shortly after Jeff’s. Although it’d be temporary, they’d have to keep Jared and Jenny separated, by corals and stalls. However once Mark gave her an initial check and collected blood work they were allowed to let Jared see his new mate.

Focusing on that Chris couldn’t stop his grin from stretching wider; he was looking forward to seeing Jared claim and mate with the prized heifer. 

Jared for a stud bull was smart. The young bull was primed. His cock and balls hung heavier in wait for a heifer to ride and claim. 

At the corral Chris stepped up and straddled the fence to watch his handlers exercise their prized stud bull Jared. The bull was gorgeous. Tall and powerfully built, slick sweat glistened off his body. Tight corded muscles flexed and constricted as they were pushed in order to keep up with the trot his handlers set. 

Jared wore a traditional full cup blinker hood, with a mouth bit in place while his arms were securely bound behind his back. The intricate reins crisscrossed over the bull’s powerful chest offering his handlers control while they, one on each side of Jared, rode beside him on their horses. Leaving the bull to endure whatever the pace his handlers set.

On the next lap, the pace of his gait increased as Jared was pushed into a slow canter between the two handlers. By the tenth lap, Matt the foreman signaled his horse to increase her gait. Chad saw the movement and immediacy followed suit until they were at a full cantor – forcing Jared to run at top speed. 

Jared was never more beautiful and it was a sight Chris would never tired of. 

By the fourth leg, Matt signaled for to slow down, working back toward a trot. Then they coaxed Jared into a warm down by walking the next laps. Simultaneously Matt used the clicker to command Jared to lift his knees higher, and lengthen his stride. 

The two hour workout was near the end as Matt and Chad’s horses edged closer, guiding Jared toward the open chute.

Chris happily hopped down, noting the bull’s eagerness. Jared’s sacs hung heavy, the massive column hard and ready to be pumped was trapped tied inside a cock harness. 

Jared’s bobbed his head, his loose mane brushing over his shoulders even as mewing sounds escaped pass the bit. With confidence Jared stepped into the chute, his excitement was barely contained as the stud hoped the next phase of familiar routine was where Chris collected a sperm sample.

Once inside the chute, Chad and Matt guided Jared to rest his body over the inner rail and then secured Jared in place – leaving the blinker hood and guard bit in place. 

Although the chute was a tight fit, Chris came in behind Jared, his hands running all over bull’s drenched body. 

Chris slowed down to a gentling pace as he continued to stroke over Jared’s side down to his flanks, marveling at strength and beauty of the bull under his hands. Today would be the last day they’d collect Jared’s sperm. As it was they already had a sizable amount frozen, enough to fertilize an entire herd. Still up until a bulls mating, the daily routine of collecting sperm was good practice for any healthy bull stud. However based on Mark’s experience he suggested that they taper off from the daily ritual once they had made the bid on Jenny. 

Tapering off, was to ensure a higher potency of sperm that’d induce a heifers heat once Jared claimed her then hopefully after a week of not being milked, it’d trigger the heifer to start cycling. Once she was in heat, it’d make it easier for her to catch and be impregnate by Jared. 

If all went well, within a week’s time Jared would claim Jenny. After collecting this last batch of sperm, he’d let Jared rest while Chad and Matt filled a trough. Once the bull ate his fill, they’d let him out of the chute in order to spray Jared clean before rubbing the stud down then guiding him to mosey out into pasture and bask in the afternoon sun. 

Once Jeff arrived with heifer and Mark was here to examine and collect: the blood and milk samples, he needed. They’d round Jared up and lead him into a coral next to the adjoining one where Jenny would be left tethered near the gate between the two corals; leaving both the cow and stud, to visibly see and possibly acknowledge the other by scenting. The plan was simple: to see if Jared would even notice the heifer and more importantly if the bull was interested. 

Although they wanted Jared to sire new calves, they hoped their bull stud would be taken with the new heifer and nature would run its course. 

Especially after they had ascertained the results of Jared’s BBSEs (semen testing), indicted the strength and viability of the bull’s sperm. Since then they’ve been freezing excess incase the natural course didn’t work and they’d be forced to use other invasive methods like artificial insemination. A process many consider tainted the heifer’s milk production where as allowing a heifer’s natural progression to be claimed seems to have the opposite affect and heightened the quality of their milk and in their calves for both taste and the magnitude of milk produced.

Jared shuffled in place, whining expectantly. 

Chris chuckled and patting his side. “I know boy, I know.” Grabbing his gloves, Chris snapped on the latex. Then he opened the cabinet door that was built within the chute. 

Inside were three shelves that displayed various probes. The probes although similar to a dildo were thin and long unlike the larger sizes of cock dildos of width and length they’d need to stretch a heifer in order to accommodate her stud. The probes on hand were also different than typical heifer dildos by the bulb head at the end of the probe; its outward appearance showcasing the similarities between them, but the construct was completely different. Where the probes for length and slimness were made to slide generously into a stud’s anus, the bulb head once it bottomed out and was turned on, it would expand. 

Chris opted for the standard thin probe he normally used on the bull. The probe was 10 inches in length, but the circumference of the bulb head expanded tripled in size once it was powered. Chris set the probe and its control box aside then picked up the jar of lubricate that was sitting on the bottom shelf. Opening the jar Chris lathered the probe then took a generous amount to lather Jared’s anus.

Even with a blinker hood on, keeping Jared blinded to the process, Jared’s head jerked back, nostrils flaring loudly behind the hood. The bull was randy and eager as he opened his legs to further accommodate Chris’ blunt fingers. 

With practiced ease Chris shoved his slick fingers in and out. The squish of lube resounded in the chute even as Chris added more lube before he started to scissor his fingers, working on widening the small hole in order to accommodate the probe.

Jared whined, his hole open, bucking, ready to be fucked.

“Ready boys?”

Matt answered, “Any time Boss.”

Chris nodded and removed his fingers. Grabbing the probe Chris inserted it into Jared’s hole. Slowly he turned the handle, rubbing the stud’s inner walls, twisting the small knobbed head even as he shoved it in further before it bottomed out. 

Encouragingly Chris spoke to the bull, “Almost there boy, almost.” 

Once the probe was in, Chris gripped the handle tighter, using most of his strength to hold the probe in place. Watching in amazement as Jared crock his hips to push back and started to effectively fuck himself hard on the probe.

“Alright boys let’s do this.”

Behind him he heard Matt and Chad jump down into the chute. Each with a specific job to do, together they moved forward stealthy as not startle Jared. Matt moved toward the cabinet to collect the control box for the probe then he moved under Jared’s torso to quickly unfasten the harness on the bull’s strained cock while Chad secured a semen cup-bag over the large head.

After they accomplished their task they quickly retreated, leaving Chris inside the chute with the stud.

Once Chris knew the boys were outside of the chute, he nodded in anticipation. Chris couldn’t deny how much he loved this part the raw energy of a bull stud. To hang on holding the probe in place while a stud bucked toward orgasm was exhilarating. Glancing up at Matt, Chris signaled he was ready. His voice hoarse with excitement, “Alright Jared, lets fill that cup-bag.”

He had barely finished the sentence when the probe was turned on. 

It started at a low hum, but Jared’s reaction was immediate. Inner muscles pulled on the probe. The bull’s sacs tightened as the simulation enticed. After a couple of minutes, Matt increased the probes speed while the bulbous head started to expand and continuously stimulate Jared’s prostate. 

Although restrained, Jared had limited motion to move his legs and upper torso. Throwing his head down, Jared snorted, even as keening noises escaped through the blinker hood and the bull pushed back, humping the probe, his motions wild and erratic.

At Chris’ signal Matt increased the probe’s head to the maximum expansion and held on tight with both hands, making sure the probe stayed in place allowing the bull to continue fucking himself. 

Abruptly a sharp gasp resounded and Jared stilled. The bull’s entire body ridged. Only the familiar gush sound of sperm ejaculating into the collection cup – that was quickly drowned out by the boys hoop and hollering as they continued watching.

Chris snickered, whispering, “That’s my boy.”


End file.
